


You Sexualize Me Like A Young Thing Would (And I Think I Like It)

by emlary



Category: Make It Right The Series (Thai drama)
Genre: M/M, Puppy training, Real Person Slash - Freeform, Toey Being Bossy, glasses!kink
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative of what happened between Frame and Book in Book's room from MiR 1x08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Sexualize Me Like A Young Thing Would (And I Think I Like It)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Alanis Morissette's Hands Clean.

休息日打开宿舍的门，看到站在门外的少年满脸堆笑，Toey已经知道了对方的来意。

开始只是恶作剧，一群年龄相仿的男生因为拍戏朝夕相处，忘了是谁先起哄要比大小。Toey在他们中间最年长，却输得一塌糊涂。他当然不服气，“长度只是浮云，持久度才是王道。信不信我只用三分钟就让你投降？”有人闻言羞红了脸，刚刚拔得头筹的Ohm一脸不屑，“你吹牛！”

第一次，Toey只花了2分49秒。他亲自计时，放工后在片场洗手间最里头的隔间，Ohm后背抵着脆弱的门板，看似在拼命地挣扎，俊脸憋得通红对抗身体诚实的反应，16岁的男孩最后还是在他手心里缴械投降。他以为少年刚才还无比膨胀的自尊心，随着那一团沾满某种液体的纸巾被他扔到废纸篓里了。谁知喘着粗气的Ohm反手把他压在门上，裤子都还没提起来，抱着他就一阵乱啃，亲得他满脸都是口水。

“你属狗啊？”

尚未消退的情欲让那张原本略显稚嫩的脸充满攻击性，让人不由自主地想尝一尝激怒小狼狗的滋味。太有趣了，Toey甩开少年的怀抱时这样想。

后来事情变得一发不可收拾。青春期的男孩根本停不下来，缠着他想要就要，Toey没有拒绝，有时是两人互相交换手活，偶尔Toey也会给对方来个口活，因为看到男孩因为自己而失控的样子太有成就感了。就算Ohm还戴着牙套没法礼尚往来，他也不介意，因为对方有样学样，好几次让他比自己动手还爽。他把这归功于那双异于常人的大手，骨节分明，灵活有力。真是招人嫉妒，少年什么都比他“大”。

现在居然为这种事找上门来，Toey开始有种养虎为患的隐忧。

“大学生还有作业噢？”  
“你以为在拉玛六世医学院念书跟你上生物课解剖青蛙一样简单？GPA掉到3.5以下就可以直接退学了。”

不请自来的小家伙嘟囔着“那也要劳逸结合啊”，自顾自地打量着他的房间。Toey想赶人，但对方不晓得从哪里赶过来，满头大汗的样子，姑且赏他吹几分钟空调好了。

“我们来做好不好？”

刚转身想给对方拿瓶水，就被小狼狗从背后紧紧地抱住。少年的体温热得惊人，他在宿舍里只穿了一件洗得发皱的旧T恤，透过薄薄的棉布，那热度简直像火烧连营。

“就你？”费劲地摆脱那长手长脚的束缚，Toey伸手抵在男孩胸前，保持至少十公分的距离，“你以为拍戏那么简单啊？强上爆肛流血，吃点药就会好，我还会对你感激不尽？你会用润滑剂扩张吗？你知道前列腺在哪里吗？就算我心情好，花半个小时自己做好清洁和扩张，你进来能坚持三分钟吗？就算戴套估计也不到五分钟吧，还不如按摩棒。”

“嗷，为什么凡事从你嘴里说出来就那么没劲啊？”

他几乎能看到尖尖的狗耳朵从那颗毛茸茸的脑袋后面耷拉下去了。白长那么高的个儿，小孩子就是小孩子。指着书桌旁边挂着的男性人体肌肉解剖图，“想不想学习一下肛门内括约肌、肛门外括约肌、耻骨尾骨肌的具体位置和作用区别？”

“我不要听，我不要听！”Ohm捂着耳朵、闭着眼睛，好像那张解剖图比鬼画符还可怕，任性的样子可爱极了。Toey忍不住轻笑，“所以你现在可以滚了吧。”

大大的欲求不满就写在男孩脸上，Toey又被他缠住了，话也不说，瞪圆了狗狗眼可怜兮兮地望着他，粉润的嘴唇噘得老高。不能再纵容他了，理智这样告诉Toey；可是从环在他腰间的掌心传来的热度是那么熟悉，那种灼热到快要烧起来的快感已经成为身体记忆的一部分，不想承认也不得不承认，自己被小狼狗三两下就撩拨起来了。

“好吧，但你得先通过考试。”Toey一时玩心大起，“床头柜里有润滑剂和套子，你先自己‘练习’一下，能坚持半个小时就算及格。”小狼狗一听还想讨价还价，Toey下定决心要给他点颜色看看，“闭嘴！要是敢弄脏我的床单就直接滚蛋。”假装严厉的口气吓得Ohm不敢说话，手舞足蹈地比划半天，也不知道到底要说什么。只好点头同意他开口，“半个小时那么久，你也得给我点素材啊。”现在的青少年有谁不会上黄网么？Toey正想骂他，转念一想，何不来点更刺激的呢？于是一把将Ohm推倒在床上，就站在他面前，弯下身缓缓地脱掉短裤，拉长的旧T恤把该挡住的都挡住了，直起腰来大腿内侧也只是若隐若现，留足了想像空间。

“你…里面有没有穿……？”  
“你猜啊。”

他要把Ohm的小脑瓜子搅成一团浆糊，只为他神魂颠倒。

Toey得意地转过身，回到书桌前只管继续刚才的功课，不再理会身后小狼狗因为看得到却吃不到而发出的哀嚎。

半个小时以往不过是两页组织胚胎学笔记的时间，可今天Toey也有点坐不住，他把这归结于突然变凉的椅子，而不是在床上不停发出粘腻咕叽声的小家伙。平时煮蛋用的定时器突然发出叮的一声，他这才停下笔，顿了顿，准备去检查“考试”的结果——好个一柱擎天，少年大喇喇地坐在他床上，牛仔裤仍然挂在胯间，却毫不遮掩下身的昂扬，好像在他房间里自渎是再正常不过的事，空气里充满荷尔蒙的气息，年轻、张扬，十足的攻击性。

Toey是个言出必行的人，此刻他已经想好了给Ohm的奖励。

“过来。”  
“你干嘛戴上眼镜？这玩意多碍事。”

对方想阻止他的动作，被Toey一个眼神就定住了。桌上厚厚的教科书和笔记被扫到一边，Ohm乖乖地按他的意思靠在桌边，等待他发号施令，这让Toey得到莫大的满足。他在Ohm面前跪了下去，一直抬着头，保持四目相接，他要亲眼看着对方因为他伸出小舌轻舔嘴唇的动作而几近失控，喉头滑动，双眼像狼发现猎物一样蒙上贪婪的欲望。他为男孩摘掉因为尺寸不那么合适而紧绷的安全套，胀得通红的大家伙几乎弹到他脸上。没有丝毫犹豫，Toey把男孩整个含了进去。

Ohm在他头上嘟囔着各种十年级生不该说的字眼，显然被这突如其来的快感冲昏了头脑。但他能察觉出对方仍在压抑，本来撑着桌沿的手指因为太用力，骨节都发白了，仿佛用尽全力才能不随着Toey的前后摇晃的动作挺腰把自己往他嘴里顶得更深。小狼狗什么时候会体恤别人了？Toey想笑，可嘴里被塞得满满的，他抬手拍了拍Ohm的屁股。已在暴走边缘的少年立刻给了他想要的回应，耸动屁股粗暴地往他嘴里送，他也不得不使出所有的技巧来满足对方——因为这让他快乐，取悦这个原本只知道猴急的男孩。这是给“勤奋好学”的好孩子的奖赏，单是Ohm幻想着他硬了半个小时这个事实，就足够让Toey性奋起来了。

他能感受到男孩即将爆发的前兆，稍微放慢了节奏。抬起头透过玻璃镜片，对上Ohm不解的眼神。眼角有一点点湿润，睫毛大概也粘在一起了，他似乎能在Ohm的黑瞳里也看见自己被欲望征服的模样。

“你可以射在我嘴里或者，射在我脸上。”

紧接着的深喉，这就是男孩所能承受的全部，喷涌的灼液落在他的唇边、脸颊和镜片上。被情欲冲昏头的小狼狗甚至没有发现，在旧T恤的掩盖下，他也弄脏了自己的掌心。

“天啊，刚才你戴眼镜的模样简直太……我从来没见过。”小狼狗又开始发挥本能，把他抱起来，虔诚地舔舐在他脸上留下的点点痕迹。

温热的舌尖抚摩过皮肤让他微微地颤栗，当然这不能让小狼狗知道，得意忘形了怎么办？“你没见过、不知道的东西多了去了。”

“比如你喜欢挂空挡？”那双让他又喜欢又讨厌的大手，这时从身后准确无误地覆上T恤下面空空荡荡的领域，揉捏的动作色情无比。“P'Toey，你这样会让我很困扰，以后拍戏或者活动时我都会忍不住猜你今天有没有穿内裤。”

Toey埋在少年肩窝里笑得停不下来，这么实诚的孩子是在太对他胃口了。


End file.
